


Inescapable

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Femdom, Genderplay, Genderswap, Verbal Abuse, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiji has a dream about a familiar woman he's never met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inescapable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Anyone/everyone having a wet dream about rule 63 Ichijou."

Kaiji was on a date with the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She stood at his height and had long, flowing red hair. Her body was about as perfectly fit as any guy could ask for—she looked like she could be a model, or a movie star. He had no idea how a scrawny, unemployed loser like himself was able to get together with such a clean, well-put together and hard-working woman like her, but he wasn’t ready to complain anytime soon.  
  
Actually, that last part wasn’t true at all.  
  
"Kaiji, you know you’re never going to amount to anything, right?" she said, hands folded in front of her, with a smirk, "You know that if it weren’t for me your life would be completely meaningless, right?"  
  
He wanted to disagree, but she was right. She was the best thing that ever happened to him in a while. Too bad she was also a total self-absorbed bastard who would take any opportunity to cut him down.  
  
"Such a filthy choice of restaurant…" his girlfriend (though he really couldn’t tell if this was still the case anymore) said, looking around at the noodle shop he’d chosen for them to dine at, "Though I suppose I shouldn’t expect anything else, considering its chooser."  
  
Kaiji slammed his hands on the table.  
  
"Then why don’t you pick out a restaurant yourself?!" he snapped.  
  
The woman rose from her seat and, elegantly as possible, walked right across the table, heels clicking behind her and stood above Kaiji.  
  
"You know you’re not allowed to talk to me like that," she hissed.  
  
She stepped down on to his lap, deliberately letting one of her high heels hit his crotch so that he yelled out in pain. The redhead sat on her knees in his lap and grabbed both sides of his face, digging her long, polished nails into his cheeks.  
  
"You’re trash and you’ll always be trash. And you know better than anyone else that you should respect those you know are high above you. You should worship us, even."  
  
The woman looked him over with a sour expression on her face. “Look at you. You’re so insecure you can’t even fantasize about a guy you’re attracted to without turning him into a woman first.”  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Still haven’t figured out yet, Kaiji?" She ran a hand in the back of his hair and gripped tightly on to it, "Well, ignorance is bliss as they say. I’ll let you find out on your own." She slipped off her jacket and unbuttoned her blouse.   
  
Kaiji didn’t know how else to respond other than stare. “Seriously? Right here in the middle of the restaurant? With everyone watching?”  
  
"Oh shut up, you brat," she said, stuffing a napkin in his mouth.  
  
Her bra came off next—causing Kaiji to spit out the napkin just thrust into his mouth—her big, luscious breasts now in full display. He was in a daze. About the only exposure Kaiji had gotten to breasts was through Anatomy books—it never occurred to him to pick up any adult magazines, probably because he was too busy worrying about money and dodging the yakuza. But here they were. The woman strung her bra around his neck and teasingly dangled her breasts in front of him.  
  
"Come on, Kaiji. Don’t pretend you don’t want to give them a little squeeze. I know how your filthy mind works."  
  
Kaiji gulped and raised his hands towards them. His shaking hands groped the woman’s breasts, to which she moaned in response, lowering her body down. She aggressively kissed his lips as he continued rubbing and massaging her breasts, occasionally playing with her nipples.  
  
When she released her lips from his mouth she slid off her skirt and stockings, then went for Kaiji’s zipper. He was about to speak but she pursed his lips with a finger, mouthing a silent “Shut up” at him. She tugged off his jeans and boxers, then pulled his T-shirt off over his head. The woman gripped his bare shoulders and lowered herself on to his dick.  
  
"For the most worthless piece of scum I’ve ever seen, you’ve been a great lay," she panted, "So, how does it feel fucking a tits-and-cunt version of that casino manager who wants you to die?"  
  
Kaiji choked on his own saliva, eyes widening in shock. “I-Ichijou? No…that’s not…how the fuck is that even possible?!”  
  
The woman—Ichijou—leaned in closer to him, a devious smirk spread fully on her face. “Anything is possible in your dreams.”  
  
Kaiji awoke with a start, hair sticking to his sweaty face. He brushed his hair out of his face and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He felt something wet. He looked down at his blanket and lifted it up, groaning at what he saw before him.  
  
"Goddammit, Ichijou," grumbled Kaiji before slipping his boxers off.


End file.
